<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SBI requests by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672094">SBI requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Wilbur Soot, Sickbur, Tags May Change, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>pretty self-explanatory</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Info</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hii! I'm doing requests!</p><p> </p><p>Comment your requests on this chapter with a prompt :] </p><p> </p><p>I'm comfortable with writing other people from the Dream SMP, though I can't assure you I'll get their personalities right (but hey, that's fanfiction for ya)</p><p> </p><p>I write:</p><p> </p><p>•Hurt/Comfort</p><p>•Trans characters</p><p>•Injuries (does this qualify as gore?)</p><p>•Most things? I'm open to most stuff</p><p> </p><p>Here's things I will <strong>not</strong> write:</p><p> </p><p>•Romantic relationship between minors/ NSFW</p><p>•People who have said they’re not comfortable with being written</p><p>•Smut and heavy angst</p><p> </p><p>I think that's pretty much it, if you have any requests please do comment them down below :]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Safe bubble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur comes out as trans to the rest of SBI</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Requested by OppsieDasi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was not a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur anxiously flexes his fingers, sitting in front of his computer, groupchat with his friends open.</p><p> </p><p>He stares at the message written out, not yet sent, and contemplates deleting it and just giving up on doing this today.</p><p> </p><p>Problem is, he's tried doing this all month, every day, he knows the message by heart at this point.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't that complex of a message, just a simple "I need to tell you something" that makes him feel like his chest is closing in on itself.</p><p> </p><p>They've made jokes about it before, claiming Phil had created Minecraft because the developer had been exposed for being transphobic.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, they joined in on the joke and never really showed any discomfort on the topic, but maybe it was just because they knew what their fans wanted to hear.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur feels extremely guilty for thinking of his friends this way. He knew them well enough to know they weren't playing it up for the audience and that they do support people regardless of their gender.</p><p> </p><p>But there's that voice in his head that tells him otherwise, the same voice that still shames him from day to day about how he's "too feminine".</p><p> </p><p>He's not really insecure about his body, he's quite happy with it actually; his height had always made him feel extremely confident.</p><p> </p><p>He looks masculine, that's a fact, yet he still gets giddy when someone calls him sir in public and when they don't second-guess his gender upon seeing him.</p><p> </p><p>He's about to click send when he pauses. Whenever he and his friends get serious they immediately hop on call; he's not sure he can do this on call.</p><p> </p><p>The idea sends panic through his body, makes him feel heavy and he has to calm himself so he doesn't get sent straight into a panic attack.</p><p> </p><p>His shaking hands hover over the keyboard and the mouse and he just stares, unmoving.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck it.</p><p> </p><p>He deletes the message written out, writes out a quick 'I'm trans' and sends the message.</p><p> </p><p>Mere seconds after sending it he scrambles to delete it, shaking so much he almost clicks to edit the message instead.</p><p> </p><p>He successfully deletes the message before leaning back on his chair with a creak.</p><p> </p><p>He presses his palms onto his closed eyes with force, not caring how much it hurts, his body is shaking uncontrollably and he wants to cry.</p><p> </p><p>He hits himself at the side of his head repeatedly, willing himself not to cry while trying to punish himself for cowering out.</p><p> </p><p>He's back in his safe bubble, where no one can judge him because no one knows. The same bubble that feels extremely lonely from time to time because no one knows.</p><p> </p><p>He frustratedly stands up from his seat and walks over to his bed, throwing his body onto it, he hits his pillow over and over again before laying there completely motionless.</p><p> </p><p>He feels tears stream down his face but doesn't let himself dwell on it for too long before falling into a restless sleep.</p><p> </p><p>He wakes up to his phone buzzing on his pillow, he groans, tired, and waits for it to stop. It eventually does, before it buzzes repeatedly, signifying he's receiving several messages.</p><p> </p><p>He groans again, palming at his pillow to find his phone without opening his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He turns his phone on, only to see over 10 missed calls and a bunch of messages from his groupchat, first congratulating him and then turning into concerned "are you okay"'s and "where are you?".</p><p> </p><p>He scrunches his eyebrows in confusion and anxiety, then his eyes move to his computer screen, where the groupchat is still opened.</p><p> </p><p>Then it dawns on him.</p><p> </p><p>Did he delete the wrong message?</p><p> </p><p>And on top of that, did he leave them on read as they messaged him?</p><p> </p><p>He scrambles to stand up, moving towards his computer with sloppy and tired movements and scrolls the conversation up, trying to decipher what's really going on.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes lock onto the message and his body fills with dread.</p><p> </p><p>He HAD deleted the wrong message.</p><p> </p><p>He stumbles on his feet, suddenly feeling extremely weak as he tries to regain balance by holding onto his desk.</p><p> </p><p>He takes deep breathes, head turned down, staring at his white knuckles to avoid facing the reality on the screen, so worried about not panicking and wondering what to do next that he fails to see the positive response his message had.</p><p> </p><p>His phone starts buzzing again and before he can think twice he accepts the call.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?"</p><p> </p><p>His voice comes out raspy and high-pitched, carrying too much emotion, he clears his throat but doesn't speak again.</p><p> </p><p>"Wil! We've been trying to call you for an hour now."</p><p> </p><p>Phil.</p><p> </p><p>His grip on the phone tightens "I was asleep." the phrase comes out harsher than he intended "Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you crying? Wil, are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>He automatically goes to rub his eyes and finds that he is, in fact, crying, he takes a deep breath, distancing himself from the phone so the microphone doesn't pick it up.</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm not crying, I'm fine, just tired." that was a lie.</p><p> </p><p>"Tommy has been messaging you nonstop since you didn't answer us, Techno is concerned as well."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, really, just had a long day."</p><p> </p><p>Phil hums, not sounding completely convinced "So," he pauses "you're trans?"</p><p> </p><p>Panic fills his body yet again and he wonders how many times that can happen before he has a panic attack.</p><p> </p><p>"I-" he chokes on a sob that forcefully escapes his body, he squeezes his eyes shut, rubbing them with his sleeve to stop the incoming river of tears.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, it's okay.." Phil encourages "I'm proud of you."</p><p> </p><p>Another sob escapes him as he grips the phone in his hand, arm still lifted up but not stopping the tears running down his face, just hiding him away from the world.</p><p> </p><p>"And so is Tommy, and Techno, we're all proud of you, Wil." Phil continues "You don't have to talk to us about it right now if you don't want to."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sniffs, trying to stop crying "I'm sorry, I can't-" he sobs again, his voice coming out broken and full of emotion; everything he's insecure about.</p><p> </p><p>"It's okay Wil, just take deep breaths, it's okay."</p><p> </p><p>"Please don't go." </p><p> </p><p>He knows that phrase is opening up a whole new side of him for Phil to see but he has to make sure he's not alone, he really doesn't want to be alone again.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying here until you tell me to go." Wilbur sobs again "Deep breaths, you can do it."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur does as said, choking up on his sobs from time to time but eventually calming down, he's still crying but it's not as bad.</p><p> </p><p>"Drink some water, Wil."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't wanna hang up-"</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to hang up, just get yourself a glass of water, I'll be here when you're done."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nods despite knowing Phil can't see it, he looks around, trying to spot the bottle of water he always keeps around.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a few sips from it when he finds it, discovering that drinking water does help him calm down effectively.</p><p> </p><p>He takes a few more deep breaths before going back to his call with Phil.</p><p> </p><p>"Ok," he rasps out "I'm done."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." he answers quietly "I've been trying to come out to you guys for days now but I always chickened out and couldn't, this happened by impulse, Phil I'm sorry, please don't leave-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, hey, I told you, I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me to, again, it's okay Wil, I'm proud of you for coming out to us."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur sits on his bed, complety exhausted from crying, his face feels bloated and he has a headache.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll always be my son, Wil." Phil jokes after a moment of silence; and that almost makes Wilbur start crying again.</p><p> </p><p>He sniffs "Don't say that, I will cry again."</p><p> </p><p>Phil laughs "Ok mate, you should probably call Tommy and Techno as well, they're worried, I can be on call with you if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"...Do I have to?" he feels anxiety swelling up in his chest again.</p><p> </p><p>"Eventually, you can do it later if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"I-" he pauses, thinking his actions through "I'll call them now, they've been worrying for what? An hour?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, two hours now. You want me to be on the call?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please."</p><p> </p><p>And so he reluctantly ends the call to move over to his computer, taking a few deep breaths and mentally preparing himself for this; he's been doing that a lot today.</p><p> </p><p>He clicks on the call button, not letting himself think twice about it.</p><p> </p><p>It only rings for a few seconds before both Phil and Tommy accept the call, Techno takes a little longer.</p><p> </p><p>"BIG MAN!" is the first thing he hears when Tommy joins.</p><p> </p><p>Despite his headache, his heart swells up in joy at the nickname; he goes to speak before pausing.</p><p> </p><p>'Are you streaming?' he types out.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah, none of us are, too busy messaging you for the past two hours." Techno answers.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sorry about that." his voice is still raspy despite having drunk water a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>"You sound like shit."</p><p> </p><p>Phil sneakers at Tommy and Wilbur can't help but laugh at it too "And you sound like a child, what about it?"</p><p> </p><p>He ignores Tommy's yells of protest as Techno speaks up again "What were you doing anyways?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sleeping, woke up to Phil calling me." he leaves out the part where he practically had a mental breakdown on the phone with Phil, though he's sure the others might've guessed he'd been crying already.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you wanna talk about it?" Phil speaks up for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>"What's there to say, I'm sure the message was pretty self-explanatory." he doesn't mean to dodge the conversation like that but the voice in his head is still shaming him for coming out on impulse.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, what pronouns do you go by? You didn't really specify." </p><p> </p><p>"He/him, female to male."</p><p> </p><p>There's a chorus of understanding, before silence settles itself onto the call, it's comfortable, but Wilbur can't help feeling guilty.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."</p><p> </p><p>"Wilbur, you're like a brother to me."</p><p> </p><p>"Don't say that, I will cry."</p><p> </p><p>"What I mean is, I don't care who you were born as, if you didn't wanna tell us before that's cool." Tommy elaborates, his voice unusually quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"He's right you know?" Phil agrees "If you weren't comfortable doing it before then there's no reason to do it, but I think we can all agree that we're proud of you." he says for what seems like the hundredth time in the oast hour.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Wilbur smiles.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I'm not good with this kind of thing, but I do want you to know that I am proud of you, you're brave for coming out." Techno says, despite his monotone voice, Wilbur can still hear the nervousness in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks Techno."</p><p> </p><p>Silence settles itself onto the call once again, none of them feel the need to speak up; though, it's not long before Tommy breaks that silence by talking about something he saw on Reddit, and then the conversation is like any other they've had.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur can't stop smiling, listening to Tommy rant and Techno mocking him while Phil laughs, he feels at home.</p><p> </p><p>He's in his safe bubble, but now, it's not so lonely anymore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>English isn't my first language so please do tell me if there's any typos :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sick. Hah! Sick and tired of your bullshit! GOTTEM!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wilbur is sick and stubborn.</p><p>CW: Vomiting and sickness, feeling unwell overall</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Someone requested SickBur and I can't find who but here we are!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His first thought when he woke up that morning was that today was gonna be one of those days.</p><p>And maybe he should've stayed in bed since he didn't feel well, but was he really willing to to give up his place in class to fucking Jared?</p><p>The answer was a strong hell no.</p><p>So he sucked it up and got dressed after laying on his own cold sweat for about ten minutes.</p><p>Getting ready was a much bigger struggle than it usually was, having difficulty getting out of bed was normal, but having to get dressed while laying down was a completely different story.</p><p>He stood in front of his closed bedroom door trying to regain balance, taking deep breaths and shivering at how cold he felt.</p><p>He only stepped out of his room when he heard Tommy downstairs already, making him realize he was out of his room later than usual.</p><p>While stumbling down the stairs he wonders how mad his therapist would be at him for forcing himself to go to school when he was a minute away from passing out.</p><p>His family immediately took notice that something was wrong. Not only was Wilbur shivering in an actually pretty hot day, he also looked more like a ghost than an actual person, which means he also looked like death.</p><p>He avoids looking at his brothers and father as he sniffs to keep his nose from running, deciding if he should eat or not.</p><p>He decides on eating cereal, maybe he should've opted for something smaller but he was stubborn and was not about to admit he was sick.</p><p>He looks up when his father clears his throat to gain his attention. He's met with the disbelieving eyes of Phil and Techno's exasperated expression as well as Tommy staring straight into his soul.</p><p>He munches on the cereal in his mouth, speaking up with his mouth still full "Wot?"</p><p>"You ok, Wil?" Phil raises an eyebrow at him, clearly knowing the answer.</p><p>Wilbur sniffs again "Yea." he stares off into space while turned to look at Phil, his mind having difficulty on focusing on the blond man.</p><p>"You look sick."</p><p>He clears his throat "I can neither confirm nor deny-"</p><p>"Are you fucking serious." Techno deadpans.</p><p>"-the fact that I might be sick."</p><p>His family stares at him with different levels of disbelief and exasperation.</p><p>"You're kidding."</p><p>Wilbur shakes his head at Phil and before the man can get another word out, Wilbur stands up "Well, great conversation, gonna go to school now."</p><p>"Wil-"</p><p>Wilbur was already out of the house, throwing up a peace sign as he walked out.</p><p>The walk to the school seemed longer than usual, he was hyper-aware of the weight of his backpack on his shoulder and his steps echoed in his ears like he was actually stomping the floor.</p><p>He kept bumping into people in the hallway as his legs kept going in the wrong direction, by the time he reached his classroom he had been yelled at almost a dozen times.</p><p>When the bell rang he wondered if it really was worth it enduring school today.</p><p>He doesn't pay attention to the people around him, too busy clenching and unclenching his left hand in order to ground himself.</p><p>He almost bangs his head on the table when the teacher walks in, he forgot he had Mrs. Mason today, the teacher who made the class the most boring it could possibly be while still being able to complain about her husband and children.</p><p>Even when he's sat down at his desk, his head is pounding and everything's starting to get distorted, his head keeps falling down, almost hitting the desk each time before he straightens himself back up, his eyes sliding shut, making the distortion around him seem worse and suddenly he feels his stomach turning and the burn of bile in his throat.</p><p>He puts his hand up, anxiety skyrocketing when the teacher pointedly ignores him in order to continue on with the class. At this point he thinks he might actually pass out if he doesn't throw up right this moment, so he stands up and sprints out of the room with a hand over his mouth.</p><p>He reaches the bathroom, stumbling over himself and immediately bending over the toilet and letting his breakfast come back up.</p><p>He feels someone hold his hair up and he immediately knows it's Techno, who must've followed him since they had the same first period.</p><p>"You should go home." </p><p>He immediately shakes his head, doubting he's over vomiting into the dirty toilet bowl. Tears stream down his face at the physical pain he's in and he attempts to not let out a sob.</p><p>Techno sighs, changing his grip on Wilbur's hair so it's more comfortable "Let me rephrase that. You're going home."</p><p>"No, I'm not." he immediately answers back, voice hoarse.</p><p>He realises his mistake when bile comes up his throat and he's once again gripping onto the toilet and puking. He starts heaving, sounding more like a cat trying to throw up a fur ball than like a human.</p><p>"Yes, you are."</p><p>Wilbur shakes his head again. Techno sighs again, Wilbur counts it as a win.</p><p>When he got back to class his hands had started shaking when the teacher scolded him and his classmates kept looking at him.</p><p>He attempts to keep his head up during class, scribbling on his notebook in the place of words, extremely aware of Techno's stare on the back of his head, searching for more reasons to send him home.</p><p>He appreciated the sentiment, really, but the majority of him was annoyed more than anything, he just wanted to get through the day without a hitch but apparently that wasn't about to happen.</p><p>He doesn't think he's ever struggled so much in the next few classes as he did that day, swaying from side to side on his seat and pencil slipping from his grip making him have to pick it up more than once from the floor. Answering to one of the teacher's question with "Jason Derulo" was also a moment he wishes to forget.</p><p>Lunch was definitely... something. That's the best way to describe it, really.</p><p>Niki kept staring at him with this look in her eyes that just screamed <em>'you're in trouble'</em> but didn't say anything, Schlatt and Minx were arguing about something he didn't put any effort into paying attention to and Fundy was focused on some code in his computer.</p><p>He might've have passed out at some point, only being awaken by a pair of footsteps rapidly coming up behind him and a hand being placed on his shoulder.</p><p>When he sluggishly turned his head he hadn't been expecting his father's face staring back at him with a stern look.</p><p>It took him a moment to process what was happening, but when he saw Techno behind Phil it clicked in his mind and the only words that came out of his mouth were "You motherfucker."</p><p>Phil only gestured for him to stand up, saying something to his friends his brain once again took no effort in processing.</p><p>The floor seemed to be getting awfully close to his face now that he thinks about it.</p><p>Arms wrap around his waist and bring him back up before his mind registers it, his vision swaying as he puts his weight on the figure holding him.</p><p>"Wil, you're too heavy, you're gonna have to cooperate over here."</p><p>So Wilbur puts his whole weight to the opposite side of where Phil is holding him, almost falling straight to the floor again had it not been Techno.</p><p>They carry him out of the school and onto a car, not receiving more than a glance from other students as Phil didn't look that old.</p><p>The car ride home was uneventful, Wilbur kept hitting his head on the window and refused to stop so Techno had to put a hand on the window from his spot behind Wilbur to protect his head.</p><p>When they arrived home Phil supported Wilbur inside while Techno silently cursed to himself because of his now aching hand.</p><p>When the door closes Wilbur pushes himself away from Phil.</p><p>"Wil-"</p><p>"'M fine, 'm fine, don need your help." he says with his hands up, as if telling Phil to keep his distance, his words get slurred together as he forces his mouth to work.</p><p>"..." Phil raises an eyebrow at him, hands in front of him, prepared "You sure?"</p><p>"Yea, yea, 'm peachy keen." he gives a shaky thumbs up.</p><p>Then Wilbur collapses.</p><p>When he comes to, he's laying on the couch with a damp cloth on his forehead.</p><p>And Phil is sitting besides him, gently shaking him awake, while holding a bottle in his hand. He opens it once he notices Wilbur is awake, pouring the medicine into a little spoon before bringing it up to Wilbur's face.</p><p>And Wilbur keeps his mouth shut.</p><p>He knows what medicine it is, the one that claims to tasting like bananas but just tastes straight up like vomit and dog shit.</p><p>"C'mon Wil, it's not that bad." Phil tries.</p><p>Now Wilbur knows Phil's just being hypocritical, last time Phil was sick they had to trick him into taking the medicine, which took roughly three hours alone.</p><p>So just to spite him, he furrows his eyebrows, pouts and turns his head away with crossed arms like a toddler.</p><p>Phil has the absolute audacity to sigh, as if this was tiring to him, Wilbur was the one suffering!</p><p>After much back and forth Phil finally loses his patience "William Watson take this fucking medicine right now or I'll take your guitar."</p><p>Now, Phil doesn't usually use their whole names and when he makes threats they're playful but right now, right now Wilbur fears for his life and winces at the memory of one of his previous foster houses before Phil.</p><p>Phil immediately takes notice, taking a deep breath before speaking again "Sorry mate, kind of a stressful day, I'm just worried about you." when Wilbur stays silent he sighs "Okay, how about this, take the medicine and you can choose dinner for today and won't have to do chores for a week."</p><p>Wilbur reluctantly opens his mouth letting that god awful liquid into his mouth. He immediately gags, coughing as if that'd make the taste disappear.</p><p>"C'mon Wil, it's not that bad."</p><p>"You're one to talk."</p><p>Phil runs a hand through Wilbur's head, picking up the damp cloth with his other hand before putting the back of his hand against Wilbur's forehead.</p><p>"You have a fever still, but it's better than before." Phil smiles at him, putting the cloth back on his son's forehead.</p><p>Before either of them can get a word out the front door slams open.</p><p>"YOU GUYS LEFT ME AT SCHOOL ALONE!"</p><p>From upstairs, Techno's voice responds "Well if you weren't such a NERD!"</p><p>Wilbur can already feel a headache coming on.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the long wait, the time in between chapters isn't gonna get any shorter due to laziness and personal issues</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Maybe meeting the family ain't so bad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sally finally meets Wilbur's family.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Sally was nervous was an understatement.</p><p>I mean, meeting the family is always nerve-wracking, right?</p><p>Problem is, she didn't know much about Wilbur's family other than what he complained about or stories he's told her. She only had a vague idea of what they'd be like.</p><p>Phil was known among their friend group for being exceptionally kind and playful, apparently adopting any kid on the spot, everyone called him Dadza for a reason.</p><p>Tommy, Tommy was loud, she knew that much, she also knew he was chaotic if the stories Wilbur has told her are anything to go by.</p><p>Techno she felt like she knew the most about, at least she assumed so, she knew the rumors about the boy, about the fights he's gotten in, how he's terrifyingly monotone and at the top of his fencing class. But she also knows he's extremely awkward and terrible at social interactions, relying on his brothers to do most talking. Wilbur had complained to her about it once, warning her she'd have to be the one to keep the conversation going when she met him.</p><p>Despite all of this, she doesn't know them, she absorbed all information Wilbur gave her as well as all the stories and rumors but she knows nothing about who they actually are and that worries her.</p><p>Wilbur is currently trying his best to reassure her, rubbing her back comfortingly.</p><p>She flaps her hands close to her face and Wilbur waits for her to finish before either of them speak.</p><p>"Here I am doing the thing again." She laughs nervously when her hands still.</p><p>"It's a good thing, I don't wanna make you self-conscious of it." Wilbur smiles "It's gonna be okay, they'll love you, I'm sure of it."</p><p>She glares weakly at him "You're nervous too..." she says with a frown that looks too much like a pout.</p><p>"That's because Tommy is a gremlin and he and Techno will try their hardest to embarrass me."</p><p>"You already do that yourself."</p><p>Wilbur gasps at her "SAL! Rude!" he slaps her arm playfully.</p><p>Sally laughs, the sound fading away as her face turns into a frown "They'll think I'm weird." she quietly states.</p><p>"Why do you say that?" Wilbur questions, voice just as quiet as hers.</p><p>"You know how I react to certain things." she laughs.</p><p>"They won't say anything about it, well, Tommy might but he doesn't mean harm, he's just extremely curious, answer him however you want, he'll probably drop it." </p><p>"Okay, okay." she nods, taking a deep breath, hands coming up to flap again.</p><p>"You ready?" Wilbur asks when Sally finishes taking deep breaths, taking her hand.</p><p>"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." she smiles weakly at him, tightening her grip on Wilbur's hand.</p><p>When they got to the front door Sally almost decided to dip out, she snaps her fingers three times while Wilbur opens the door.</p><p>"We're home!" Wilbur yells as they slip their shoes off.</p><p>"THE SIMP IS HOME!" comes Techno's voice from upstairs along with a scream that was most definitely Tommy's.</p><p>She hears Tommy's footsteps before she sees him, sprinting down the stairs before stopping abruptly, staring right at her.</p><p>"There's a woman in our house." he states as if Wilbur hadn't noticed.</p><p>She smiles and waves despite the anxiety swirling in her stomach, her grip on Wilbur's hand tightening once again.</p><p>"He did say he was bringing his girlfriend over, Tommy." Techno says as he reaches the bottom of the stairs, giving what seems to be a judgemental look at Sally.</p><p>Tommy looks extremely surprised "She's real?!"</p><p>Sally snorts, hand coming up to cover her smile as Wilbur looks at his brother in disbelief.</p><p>"You thought I was lying?"</p><p>Tommy ignores him, still staring at Sally "Lady, lady, blink twice if he paid you to be his fake girlfriend."</p><p>Wilbur brings his hands up to emphasize his disbelief, dragging Sally's hand along with his before they drop back at his sides.</p><p>Sally decides to humour Tommy and blinks twice dramatically, laughing quietly when he pointed at her with an "I knew it!"</p><p>"Wha-" Wilbur turns to Sally "Sal, what the hell!"</p><p>"Tommy!" comes a voice from the kitchen "Stop bullying your brother."</p><p>"But daaaaaaad." Tommy walks to the kitchen, dragging his feets as he goes.</p><p>Techno approaches the both of them, arms crossed and hard stare, they stand in silent for an anxiety filled moment before Techno drops his head with a sigh.</p><p>"You could do so much better." Techno shakes his head in disappointment and Sally feels her stomach drop.</p><p>"Techno, what the hell-"</p><p>"I was talking to her." Techno points at Sally before Wilbur can finish, staring at her with a bored expression "Seriously, my brother?"</p><p>Sally barks out a laugh, covering her mouth as giggles escape her, Wilbur looks extremely offended at the both of them, throwing his hands in the air in exasperation yet again.</p><p>"Oh yeah, let's team up on Wil, it'll be funny!" Wilbur says mockingly "Fuck off, both of you."</p><p>Techno shakes his head with a barely there smile "Let's go see Phil."</p><p>When they entered the kitchen her anxiety skyrocketed, seeing the blond man who was her boyfriend's father right in front of her– distracted by something Tommy was saying– made her mind race.</p><p>Oh god, was the dress she picked too short? It felt too short right now, did she look okay? She felt herself sweat, maybe she smelled bad, that wouldn't leave a good first impression. What if he didn't like her? He would think she's weird with all her twitching and babbles. This was terrible idea, she shouldn't be here, she should've refused to come here, she should've-</p><p>"Hi! Sally was it? Pleasure to meet you, mate!" her racing thoughts came to a sudden stop as she locked eyes with the hand held out to her.</p><p>She brings a trembling hand up to shake Phil's and prays that he doesn't notice how much her hands are sweating "That's me! Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Watson." she hopes he doesn't mind the lack of eye contact.</p><p>Phil waves his free hand absently "None of that, call me Phil." He smiles at her "Mister makes me feel old." he laughs, pointedly ignoring his three sons immediately calling him old in sync.</p><p>She snaps her fingers loudly with her free hand, turning red when the unconscious action brought Tommy's eyes towards her.</p><p>Thankfully he doesn't say anything and the awkward moment is over, Phil urging them towards the dinner table so they could eat.</p><p>She sits down at the table besides Wilbur, smoothing out the skirt of her dress as she does so.</p><p>The beginning of lunch was awkward, at least for her, and maybe Techno, he was staring at his cup like it had murdered his dog and gripping his silverware tightly.</p><p>"We've been looking forward to meeting you! Wilbur always brought the pastries you did over!" Phil smiles at her from his seat, watching as his sons serve themselves.</p><p>"Oh, did you guys like them? I was worried Wil would've eaten them all." she glares playfully at Wilbur who takes a dramatic bite of his food as if telling her he couldn't talk, his mouth was full.</p><p>"We don't let him, believe me, he's tried."</p><p>Sally laughs, tension slowly seeping from her shoulders "You've got Niki to thank for the pastries, she's the one who taught me the recipes."</p><p>Conversation flows naturally from then on and Sally's glad no one comments when she flaps her hands at the sight of her favourite dessert, apparently Wilbur had told them more about her than she thought.</p><p>She's not sure how it happened but she was currently having a heated debate on why Tommy's nickname was Theseus with Technoblade.</p><p>"It fits him!"</p><p>"But it has a sad ending!" Sally retorts "Theseus gets killed by the one who housed him in the end!"</p><p>"Exactly!"</p><p>"What, would you kill Tommy?"</p><p>Techno looks her dead in the eyes– she hadn't even realized she was making eye contact with him, she usually doesn't– and with the most deadpan tone he answers.</p><p>"With no hesitation."</p><p>"HEY!" Tommy cries out indignantly and Sally can't help but laugh at his offended self.</p><p>The anxiety that was previously swirling in her stomach has simmered down, it's still there, but muted and she's happy.</p><p>She's holding hands with her boyfriend and laughing with his family and she has a feeling there's gonna be a lot more moments like these.</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>BONUS:</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"Guys, this is Sally, my girlfriend." Wilbur beams.</p><p>"Wil... That's a salmon?" </p><p>"She's beautiful isn't she?"</p><p>"Yeaaaaa, no. I'm not doing this today." Techno gets up from his spot in the couch, walking away and up the stairs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ending is lazy im sorry, writer's block was big on this one</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>